Potions book FAQ
The Potions Book FAQ is a resource to detail exactly what effects certain potions have over time. Information regarding what potions can do will be placed here so we can build up a repository of information. This page is open to community moderation and editing, but please do not post a potion effect until you have spoken to the potions team. Additionally, sometimes spell descriptions may need to be changed. These should be taken from the spell list. If entering a new potion, include the admin you got the information from underneath the spell. Formatting Example 'Potion Name' Official Description: Description * Information 1 * Information 2 * Information 3 (Source: Person B) Source: Person A The bullet points beneath the official description describe certain effects, usage rules, and what you might expect from a potion. In order to find potions on this page, you can use the table of contents (below) or use control-F to pull up the Find bar, then type in the name of the spell you're looking for, or words that might be found in the description. Antidotes Antidote to Common Poisons Cures: p!commonpoisons * Muggle Poisons (Arsenic, Lead, other toxins.) * Common magical creatures. * Common magical ingredients. * Confusing Concoction * Blinding Poison * Overdoses on Herbicide Potion Antidote to Uncommon Poisons Cures: p!uncommonpoisons * The poisons of more exotic magical creatures. * Unusual and rare magical ingredients. * Angel's Trumpet Draught * Moonseed Poison * Dogbane Poison * Bloodroot Poison * Baneberry Poison Concoctions Potions Polyjuice p!polyjuice Brewing Polyjuice *Polyjuice takes two (2) OOC Weeks to brew. *You may only have two (2) doses of Polyjuice at any one time, so you must use any current dosages you have before you can finish brewing the potion. *You can use hair, skin flakes, dandruff, nail clippings or eyelashes in Polyjuice to activate it. Rules #Polyjuice lasts one (1) in model hour, which will be considered roughly half a day for this purpose. #*You are allowed to stretch out a scene for longer than half a day, but keep in mind how much time your actions would take IC. #*Staff may step in if they feel you are abusing the lengths of Polyjuice. #You must have OOC permission to impersonate someone with Polyjuice. #* You can arrange with that person, OOC, on how the material was acquired and whether or not you should roll for it. #* You are to inform the person exactly what it is you plan on doing. Failure to do so could result in retconning of the scene. #* The person has every right to stop someone from continuing, if they feel they stepped outside of the original agreement. #You must change your display name. #*If you need to change your house colors, you may use #private-discussion-queue to explain what you are doing and request the change. #You may enter the person's common room while under the effects of Polyjuice. #You may Polyjuice a Professor, but the same OOC rules apply. If you impersonate a Professor, you will not gain access to the Restricted Section unless you pay for a visit with OOC points. ---- Invisibility Potion p!invisibility An Invisibility Potion only begins working once it enter your bloodstream. It functions by projecting a field around the users body and limbs, extending far enough that as long as their clothes are not very long or wide, they will also be hidden within the field. You do not need to get naked for an Invisibility Potion to work. (Unless you want to.) Invisibility Potions follow the normal duration rules: The base duration is 30 minutes, with 5 minutes added for each modifier the creator has in potions_int+, maxing out at 1 hour and 45 minutes. ---- Love Potion p!lovepotions *After obtaining a Love Potion, either through brewing or buying it, you dip the tip of your wand briefly in the concoction. This will cause the potion to imprint on you, making you the target of affections for whoever drinks it. *s!willpower rolls equal or greater than the DC of the specific love potion will allow the consumer to resist it. **Willpower rolls will not work against Amortentia. *Love Potion Antidote will cure all of the base love potions. **Amorentia will require a DC of 25 or higher. Rules #You must have OOC permission before giving someone a love potion. #You may cause the potion to imprint on someone that isn't you by using their wand, but you must have the OOC permission of that person as well. #If the person becomes uncomfortable with the scene or the effects at any time, they may request to end the scene, regardless of whatever permission they gave you before. Poisons